Los seis besos preferidos de Tony Stark (y un 12 por ciento de Pepper)
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: .:Drabbles:. Ya conocéis a Tony Stark, ese tipo que hace cosas chulas, tiene una chica genial y, a veces, salva el mundo. Esas tres características son igualmente importantes para él, pero estas historias se centran en la segunda, esa pelirroja llamada Pepper Potts que fue dotada de suficiente paciencia como para lidiar con Tony e, incluso para enamorarse de él.
1. Mira hacia acá

**¡La segunda fase del desafío 30 besos ha comenzado! Tras los seis no-besos de Clint y Natasha, os ofrezco seis besos protagonizados por mi OTP por excelencia del Universo Marvel Cinemático: Tony Stark y Pepper Potts. He intentado ceñirme a la misma regla que me impuse con los seis drabbles acerca de Clint y Natasha, aunque debo reconocer que con menos éxito. De momento con el primero de ellos, _Mira hacia acá_, sí que lo he conseguido.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**********************************************************************Disclaimer: _Iron Man_, _Iron Man 2_, _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**1. Mira hacia acá**

Cuando comenzó a trabajar en Stark Industries, a Pepper le resultó llamativo cómo alguien tan inteligente como Tony Stark tenía aquella capacidad para distraerse. Al cabo de unas semanas trabajando a su lado le quedó claro que su jefe sólo se distraía si estaba reunido con gente que le aburría o si se le encargaba algún trabajo que encontraba tedioso. De hecho, Tony había conseguido que Pepper se sintiera violenta cuando, en una sonada ocasión, el multimillonario dejó con la palabra en la boca al representante de una empresa con la que Stark Industries podía establecer ventajosas relaciones comerciales al levantarse y salir de la sala de reuniones. Cuando Pepper fue a buscarle, le encontró haciendo ejercicio en su cinta andadora, corriendo mientras una canción de AC/DC atronaba en su despacho. Y al pedirle explicaciones, Tony se limitó a decir que aquel tipo tan aburrido daba tantas vueltas para explicar algo que podía resumirse en tres frases que prefirió hacer algo útil durante un buen rato, y que estaba seguro de que cuando volviera, el tipo todavía estaría largando.

Estuvo a punto de estrangularle allí mismo, aunque fuera su jefe. Pero Pepper siempre intentaba ver el lado positivo de las cosas, e incluso aquella situación la tuvo, pues le permitió empezar a averiguar a qué atenerse con Tony Stark. El hecho de que si se distraía intentaba que la persona que estuviese más cerca de él se distrajese también fue algo que aprendió poco después. Si algo bueno tenía ser la ayudante personal de Tony Stark, además de unas referencias de impresión en el currículum, es que daba mucha práctica en materia de resistencia. Resistencia al propio Tony Stark, se entiende, la persona más irritante del planeta.

Ahora lo era. Tony llevaba veinte minutos jugando al Wii Tennis mientras comentaba en voz alta que estaba haciendo espionaje industrial y que iba a lanzar una consola mil veces mejor que se llamaría Stark Gaming. Mientras tanto, Pepper intentaba trabajar. Poner en orden las tareas que Tony tenía que hacer sí o sí, en realidad. Y aunque estaba acostumbrada a, quizá el que ahora fuesen pareja contribuía a que se acordase de aquella historia, y a que se sintiese menos proclive a aguantarle mucho rato más.

Cuando Tony la llamó por enésima vez, Pepper carraspeó con la esperanza de que se diese cuenta de que estaba ocupada. Sin embargo, él no se dio por aludido: subió el volumen de la televisión, y el sofisticado sistema _Home Cinema _amplificó los rebotes de la pelota como si les estuvieran bombardeando. Pepper estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Definitivamente, además.

-Tony –habló por fin-. ¿Puedes bajar eso? Intento trabajar.

Ni le miró, así que no pudo ver el mohín de fastidio que hizo el multimillonario. Pero sí, bajó el volumen. Un poco. Pepper inspiró profundamente, preparándose para echarle una de las broncas del siglo.

-Eh, Pep –oyó la voz de Tony a su espalda.

Ella se giró, todavía enfadada, pero antes siquiera de que llegase a abrir la boca para empezar a regañar a Tony, se topó con sus labios. Y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquel beso tan espontáneo. Cuando se separaron, Pepper no abrió los ojos de inmediato, y se ruborizó al admitir:

-Iba a decirte algo, pero se me ha olvidado.

-Misión cumplida –respondió él, esbozando una de sus características sonrisas torcidas.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	2. Carrera

**¡Segundo drabble de Tony y Pepper! Como sucedió con los de Clint y Natasha, ya estaban escritos cuando empecé a colgarlos, y si nada falla, los iré subiendo con el mismo ritmo que aquéllos, es decir, cada dos días. _Carrera _se guarda relación con una secuencia de _Iron Man 2_. Seguro que, como buenos y buenas fans, la captáis al vuelo ;)**

**¡Espero que os guste! Tanto si es así como si no, ¡dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones!**

**Disclaimer: _Iron Man_, _Iron Man 2_, _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**2. Carrera**

Tony no tardó en darse cuenta de que Happy le había seguido hasta el aseo. El multimillonario lanzó a su guardaespaldas y chófer de toda la vida una mirada escéptica, enarcando una ceja de manera que planteaba una pregunta sin llegar a pronunciarla. Happy bajó la mirada como un perrillo al que su amo ha regañado por orinarse en la alfombra y desembuchó:

-La señorita Potts me ha pedido que le vigile, señor Stark. Para que no vuelva a meterse en la carrera como el año pasado.

Tony tuvo la tentación de pegarle una voz, pero se contuvo a tiempo: ¿qué culpa tenía el buenazo de Happy, si lo único que había hecho era obedecer a Pepper? Antes incluso de que comunicase al servicio que su ayudante era ahora su pareja y, por tanto, debían obedecerla como si se tratase de él mismo, Happy ya escuchaba diligentemente a Pepper, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora. De hecho, a la luz de aquella revelación, sólo iba a ir a peor. Y lo de para peor iba porque sí, tenía pensado repetir la jugada del año anterior y volver a pilotar su propio coche de Fórmula 1, pero Happy no se lo permitiría. Su gozo en un pozo.

Con un suspiro, el multimillonario se lavó las manos y salió del aseo. Se encaminó al sofisticado pub cuya cristalera se abría al Circuito de Montecarlo. Pepper, ataviada con un vestido de Valentino que Tony había encargado personalmente a Milán, le esperaba donde la había dejado, y a juzgar por su sonrisa cuando le vio llegar, era consciente de que Happy había obstaculizado con éxito su plan de unirse a la carrera.

El multimillonario tomó su vaso de whisky y dio un sorbo antes de soltar:

-No hay ningún Vanko que pueda partir mi coche en dos esta vez, Pepper.

-Sigue siendo muy peligroso –replicó ella-. ¿Dónde está Happy?

-En el baño, le he dicho que espere un par de minutos antes de salir. Tengo una reputación que mantener. ¡A la gente le encantó verme en la pista el año pasado! –Cambió repentinamente de tema.

-Sí, y nosotros tres estuvimos a punto de morir, Tony –le recordó ella.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto. Siempre se le olvidaba aquel detalle, quizá porque lo que realmente recordaba de aquel día era que un chalado intentó matarle y eso le arruinó la tarde. Nunca se acordaba del peligro, aunque en aquel momento pensó, mirando a Pepper, que quizá debiera empezar a esforzarse en hacerlo.

Tony se acercó a Pepper y la besó con suavidad en los labios. Ella le dedicó una mirada interrogante, como preguntándole a qué venía eso, y media docena de _flashes _brillaron a su alrededor. El multimillonario sonrió con sarcasmo.

-¿Y si nos largamos al hotel? –Preguntó en un sugerente murmullo.

-¿No deberías quedarte a ver la carrera? Tú has pagado uno de esos coches –dijo ella.

-Deja que el conductor tenga su momento –fue la respuesta de Tony.

Pepper le miró a los ojos antes de coger su bolso y seguir a Tony fuera de la sala mientras los motores de los coches comenzaban a rugir.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	3. Radiocasete

**Bueno, como anuncié, me ha resultado muy difícil atenerme a mi propia norma de una sola página de Word por drabble... Y _Radiocasete _tiene dos. Es mi drabble favorito de la colección y lo escribí prácticamente del tirón. Espero que os guste, ¡dejadme un review si es así!**

******Disclaimer: _Iron Man_, _Iron Man 2_, _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**3. Radiocasete**

Aquélla era, con diferencia, la situación más incómoda en la que se había encontrado en toda su vida, y pensaba echárselo en cara a Pepper mientras viviera. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dejarle a solas con su madre en la sala de estar de su casa, rodeado por aquel papel de pared de dudoso gusto y con una taza de té English Breakfast en las manos? ¡English Breakfast, nada menos! Tony odiaba aquella variedad de té. En general era una bebida que no le apasionaba, pero en el caso del English Breakfast, era algo personal. El despacho del director del internado al que acudió de niño olía siempre a aquel té, y sus no pocas trastadas hicieron que visitase aquel despacho bastante a menudo.

Pero eso no era nada comparado con el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la sala de estar. La madre de Pepper era una señora muy delgada y seca, de rasgos afilados y ojos críticos; antes conocerla, Tony estaba bastante seguro de que podría conquistar a la señora Potts lo bastante como para convencerla de que dejase a Pepper irse de casa (que ya iba siendo hora) para trasladarse con él a la Torre Stark. Ahora que la tenía delante, ya no estaba tan seguro. Pepper ni siquiera le había dicho claramente que tenían una relación, tan sólo le había presentado como "su jefe y amigo", pero la señora Potts parecía atravesarle de lado a lado. Cada vez que Tony trataba de devolverle la mirada, el rostro de la señora parecía contraerse con una mueca de disgusto: "Sé que te estás acostando con mi hija". Y el multimillonario tenía que beber un sorbo de aquel té que odiaba para huir de aquella acusación. Dios. Y él que creía haber superado la prueba de fuego de los padres con el suyo propio.

¿Dónde coño se había metido Pepper?

Tony carraspeó y se puso en pie murmurando una excusa sobre ir a buscar a su novia, aunque no empleó el término, claro. A continuación se escabulló de la sala de estar y subió las escaleras de la vivienda unifamiliar de dos en dos, esperando encontrar a su chica antes de meterse en la habitación equivocada y dar lugar a una escena bochornosa.

Por suerte, Pepper estaba en la primera habitación en la que miró. Un simple vistazo le bastó para averiguar que era el dormitorio donde había crecido. Todavía tenía el papel pintado, las cortinas de croché y un póster de Bon Jovi en la puerta del armario empotrado, que estaba abierto. Encima de la cómoda, casi detrás de la puerta, un polvoriento radiocasete Sanyo emitía la radio local con guturales crujidos. Encima de la cama había una maleta pequeña y de aspecto anticuado, y unos cuantos objetos a los que Pepper debía tener bastante cariño se alineaban en su interior. Cuando percibió la presencia de Tony, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa y preguntó:

-¿Ya has huido de mamá?

Él se encogió de hombros:

-No dejes que trascienda a la prensa. Iron Man teme a su suegra. Dime que no me hará llamarla mamá.

Pepper suspiró:

-Dudo que permita que la llames nada.

Tony se encogió de hombros de nuevo, incómodo. Con lo que había despotricado de su padre, y resultaba que había otros malos padres sueltos por ahí. Se sintió culpable por no habérselo planteado antes, y menos aún tratándose de Pepper.

En un gesto espontáneo, el multimillonario acortó el espacio entre su chica y él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la besó con fuerza. Ella ahogó un jadeo en su boca y le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros. Aquel dormitorio que rezumaba inocencia, aquellas paredes entre las que Pepper había crecido, eran testigos de la trasgresión que, sin duda, suponía el estar besándose de un modo tan indecente mientras la madre de ella se encontraba en el piso inferior. Pero esa idea sólo sirvió para excitar a Tony Stark, que se separó unos centímetros del rostro de Pepper para musitar:

-Me encantaría hacértelo en esta cama.

-Estás loco –siseó ella, aunque la última sílaba se rompió con una risa casi histérica.

Se sentía catapultada de vuelta a la adolescencia. Sus padres, severos y controladores, hicieron de ella la mujer seria y organizada que era hoy día, la mujer a cuyo cargo estaba aquel caprichoso inmaduro de Tony Stark. Sin embargo, Pepper recordaba con claridad no haber estado nada agradecida a Alastair y Cindy Potts por haberle prohibido tener una adolescencia normal, entendiendo por normal la asistencia a eventos deportivos y bailes de fin de curso en el instituto, o acampadas con su reducido grupo de amigas, que fueron dejando de contar con ella gradualmente al darse cuenta de que nunca estaba disponible. Pepper no había tenido algo de libertad hasta que empezó la Universidad, e incluso así se había visto obligada a volver a vivir con su madre tras el fallecimiento de su padre.

Pero las cosas iban a cambiar. El caprichoso e inmaduro Tony Stark era su novio, e iban a vivir juntos, y su madre podía decir misa.

Pepper era feliz.

Esta vez fue ella quien besó a Tony, sus labios atrapando el inferior de él. Las puntas de sus lenguas se rozaron, y por un instante, tuvo la tentación de aceptar su propuesta y hacerlo en aquella virginal cama en la que durmió desde los cuatro hasta los dieciocho años.

La suave música que salía del radiocasete fue ahogada por unos chirridos tan fuertes que tuvieron que separarse, y Pepper se apresuró a apagar el aparato, que, al parecer, había dejado de funcionar definitivamente.

Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto:

-¿Vas a llevarte ese trasto? Puedo arreglártelo si te hace mucha ilusión, pero también puedo comprarte una minicadena de alta fidelidad.

Ella le miró con sorna. A Tony le encantaba aprovechar cualquier ocasión para alardear de las muchas cosas que podía comprar, y aquélla parecía una de ellas.

-O puedo utilizar la tuya de ahora en adelante –sugirió.

-Me parece bien –respondió Tony, cerrando la maleta que Pepper había estado haciendo-. Sácame de aquí, Potts.

Con una sonrisa, se encaminó al piso de abajo, y Tony la siguió.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	4. Rojo

**Tanto decir que lo mejor de tener un fanfic completo es que puedo subir capítulos nuevos de manera regular y voy y me paso un día. Espero que no hayáis echado mucho de menos este nuevo drabble, después de todo, porque ya está aquí, y esta vez vuelve a ser cortito. Espero que os guste, pero debo saberlo, así que, ¡dejadme un review después de haberlo leído!**

**********Disclaimer: _Iron Man_, _Iron Man 2_, _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**4. Rojo**

Salvar el mundo no podía esperar. Ésa era la peor parte de ser un superhéroe, en opinión de Tony Stark. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le venía en gana, y desde que asumió la responsabilidad de construir su última arma, su armadura, estaba sometido a las necesidades de la justicia, que no eran pocas. Aquel asfixiante tres de septiembre era un buen ejemplo de ello. Tony había invitado a Pepper a su isla del Pacífico para pasar juntos unas merecidas vacaciones. Pero apenas se habían acomodado junto a la piscina natural con unas piñas coladas, el multimillonario recibió un aviso de JARVIS: Conflicto armado en Pakistán. Se coreaba el nombre de Iron Man.

Tony remoloneó. Protestó. Se quejó. Y al final, Pepper tuvo que agarrarle de la goma del bañador, prácticamente, y llevarle a la sala del inmenso chalet donde guardaba la armadura más actualizada, la que usaba actualmente.

-Lo que no alcanzo a entender –se quejó Tony por enésima vez, mientras las piezas del traje se ensamblaban sobre su cuerpo- es por qué ahora han decidido en Pakistán que me necesitan. Llevan ochenta años peleándose y deciden que quieren que les saque las castañas del fuego justo ahora, que estoy de vacaciones.

-Tony…

-…Y además, en cuanto me vaya, volverán a pegarse. Debo admitir que me marqué un objetivo poco realista con lo de obtener la paz mundial, Pepper -la mujer anotó mentalmente el hecho de que el multimillonario hubiese reconocido un error mientras él continuaba-. En cuanto venga, me escribiré un convenio colectivo con fiestas de guardar en las que no pienso enfundarme la armadura ni por todo el oro del mundo.

El casco se terminó de cerrar, y las ranuras sobre sus ojos se iluminaron con la misma luz azul que emanaba el Reactor en su pecho.

-O mejor, escríbemelo tú, Pepper. Se te dan mejor esas cosas.

Ella hizo un mohín.

-¿No me habías dado vacaciones?

-Sí, y a mí mismo también –replicó él-. Espérame levantada, muñeca. Llegaré a tiempo para el champán.

-¿Qué champán? –Preguntó Pepper, enarcando una ceja.

-El que tengo enfriando en la nevera para contrarrestar el calor que vamos a tener esta noche –dejó caer él.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa no exenta de sarcasmo y se puso de puntillas para besar el casco justo donde se encontraba la boca de Tony.

-No hagas esto más difícil –suplicó el multimillonario.

-El rojo te sienta fenomenal –le aduló ella.

JARVIS tuvo que llamarle la atención para que despegase si quería llegar a Islamabad a tiempo. Y fue una suerte, porque si no, aquella despedida no habría terminado.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	5. Cuna

**Y... ¡he aquí el penúltimo drabble dedicado a Tony y Pepper! De momento... Aunque los escribí muy deprisa, colgarlos se me está haciendo incluso más corto. Espero que disfrutéis de _Cuna_.**

**************Disclaimer: _Iron Man_, _Iron Man 2_, _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**5. Cuna**

Pepper contempló en silencio la marca rosa en el test de embarazo, y a continuación alzó la mirada para contemplar su reflejo en el espejo del baño. No sabía qué sentir al respecto, aunque tal vez la descripción más exacta del interior de su cabeza era que tenía un montón de sentimientos embrollados.

Estaba embarazada. Embarazada de Tony Stark. Había puesto mucho cuidado, y él a veces también, y ni siquiera sabía con seguridad si quería tener hijos o no. Sabía que era demasiado responsable y seria, y crear a una criatura que dependería de ella durante años podría llegar a elevar su sentido de la responsabilidad hasta rozar la neurosis. Además, su instinto maternal ya estaba demasiado ocupado con Tony, que en muchos aspectos era como un crío, eso sin tener en cuenta que no creía que a él le entusiasmase la idea de ser padre. Pero en su fuero interno, en lo más profundo de su ser, un sollozo de alegría estremeció a Pepper. Tener un hijo. Le costó creerse su propia felicidad, pese a todas las dudas.

Se quitó el jersey de cachemir gris y se contempló de perfil en el espejo. No debía llevar más que unas semanas de gestación, pero comenzó a buscar los indicios con una emoción que trató de reprimir mordiéndose el labio inferior. Unos golpes en la puerta del cuarto de baño interrumpieron el examen. La mujer se puso apresuradamente el jersey mientras Tony preguntaba:

-¿Te queda mucho? Tengo que afeitarme antes de ir a trabajar.

Pepper resopló con fastidio. Había un total de cuatro cuartos de baño y un aseo en los pisos de la Torre Stark habilitados como vivienda de su dueño, eso sin contar los de las alas de invitados, actualmente sin uso, y él tenía que arruinarle ese momento porque su maquinilla eléctrica estaba en la repisa de aquel cuarto de baño en concreto. La mujer recogió su test de embarazo, lo envolvió cuidadosamente en papel higiénico y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se lo contaría a Tony pronto, pero no todavía. Ni siquiera había acabado de asimilarlo ella misma.

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con el multimillonario y una expresión mucho más fresca y saludable de lo habitual en sus mañanas. Él la abrazó y Pepper se quedó rígida. No era lo típico en él. Claro que su pregunta la sacó de dudas:

-¿Llevas un test de embarazo en el bolsillo o es que te alegras de verme?

Su cara no debió tener precio, porque Tony soltó una carcajada antes de besarla en los labios.

-¿Cómo lo has…? –Comenzó a preguntar Pepper.

-¿Cómo podría no haberlo hecho? Esta vez las brechas en la seguridad son cosa mía –declaró él-. _Mea culpa_, o como se diga. Creo que vas a ser una madre increíble, Potts, por eso quiero que seas la de mis hijos. Por eso y porque estoy loco por ti.

La mujer abrió mucho sus ojos azules. ¿Había sido Tony Stark quien pronunció esas palabras o estaba poseído? Él volvió a reír entre dientes, y así supo Pepper que sí, era él. No supo cómo logró que no le temblara la barbilla cuando juntó sus labios con los de Tony en un profundo beso.

-Quedémonos en casa hoy. Podemos tomarnos el día libre –propuso ella por primera vez. Tenían algo que celebrar.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


	6. Beso

**Y... ¡drabble final! _Beso _es la continuación de _Cuna_, y me permití ponerme un poco cursi al escribirlo. El tema hizo imposible que me quedara en una sola página de Microsoft Word, y por eso son dos. Espero que os guste el resultado.**

******************Disclaimer: _Iron Man_, _Iron Man 2_, _The Avengers_, sus personajes y ubicaciones no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Marvel y a Disney**

* * *

**6. Beso**

A Tony Stark no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar. Y menos cuando tenía una sala de espera del hospital más caro de toda Nueva York lleno de globos, confeti, ramos de flores y mesas con comida, sobre todo bombones. Todas las personas que pasasen, ya fuesen médicos, enfermeras, pacientes o familiares estaban invitados a servirse una copa de champán francés. También había refrescos y zumos para las personas que no pudiesen tomar alcohol. Tony nunca reparaba en gastos, pero aquella ocasión era diferente: iba a ser padre. No había estado tan contento en su vida. Ni tan histérico, porque el parto estaba siendo largísimo, según él.

-¿Quieres calmarte? –Preguntó Bruce, mientras su amigo apuraba su segunda copa de champán. De acuerdo, era la tercera.

-¿Cuánto se puede tardar en expulsar un bebé de un útero? –Preguntó el multimillonario.

-No quieres una respuesta exacta a esa pregunta, ¿verdad? –Dijo Bruce con un suspiro.

-En realidad, la conozco –Tony chasqueó la lengua.

Se acercó a uno de los camareros que habían llevado el catering con intención de servirse otra copa de champán, pero Bruce le detuvo y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de preguntar:

-No querrás conocer borracho a tu hijo, ¿verdad?

-Me lo he planteado, y he llegado a la conclusión de que si siguen tardando, lo haré –declaró Tony.

Bruce suspiró. Tony y Pepper habían anunciado su compromiso unos nueve meses atrás, cuando ella se descubrió embarazada, y fecharon el enlace para después del nacimiento del bebé. El científico sólo tuvo que hacer unos sencillos cálculos antes de comprar un billete de avión con destino a Nueva York con la idea de hacer compañía a Tony durante el alumbramiento. A la vista de la conducta de su amigo ante el parto, el científico estaba convencido de haber hecho lo correcto.

Al menos, de momento, Tony no había empezado a ponerse pesimista.

-¿Y si Pepper me la ha pegado con Rhodey y el bebé es negro y por eso no han salido a decírmelo? –Se acabó ese momento.

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco.

-Tony, _por favor_.

-Tú me conoces, sabes que soy un tipo abierto. Totalmente a favor con las relaciones interraciales.

-Tony…

-Pero _no _entre mi chica y mi mejor amigo. Es una cuestión de amor propio, ¿no crees?

El científico volvió a suspirar. Debió haberle quitado el champán antes. La puerta que conducía a la sala de partos se abrió por fin, y Tony se envaró mientras la enfermera decía su nombre, dubitativa:

-¿Anthony Stark?

Pareció un poco intimidada cuando vio acercarse al multimillonario en persona. Le indicó con un gesto que le siguiera, y Tony se giró para mirar a su amigo antes de cruzar la puerta. Estuvo a punto de invitarle a que le acompañara, pero en el último momento decidió no hacerlo. Apreciaba mucho a Bruce, muchísimo, pero aquélla no era la ocasión más indicada. Aquel día les pertenecía a Pepper y a él en exclusiva.

Ella parecía exhausta, pero feliz. Entre sus brazos tenía un bultito de tela blanca, como en las películas. Tony Stark se halló titubeando en el umbral de la sala de partos. Pepper le sonrió. Estaba llorando, pero aquella sonrisa no se parecía a ninguna otra que él le hubiera visto esbozar. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verla y se acercó torpemente, caminando como un pingüino. Se dio cuenta de que era incapaz de hablar cuando se inclinó sobre el hombro de Pepper para mirar al bebé. _Su bebé_.

Era diminuto, y tenía la piel aún colorada, pero Tony podía ver las venitas azules que surcaban su pequeño cráneo. Tenía una pelusilla negra como el ala de un cuervo en la coronilla, el rostro redondeado y una naricilla enana. Dormía.

-Es una niña –musitó Pepper.

Tony se dio cuenta de que sonreía. Una niña. Durante todo el embarazo, había asumido, inconscientemente, que sería niño. Y ahora, de repente, la idea de tener una hija le llenó de un gozo indescriptible.

-Una niña –dijo Tony-. Una pequeña Stark.

-¿Con un doce por ciento de Potts? –Aventuró Pepper, con un deje de sarcasmo.

Él no pudo reprimir una risa, y besó a la mujer en la mejilla antes de que sus labios se buscaran. Fue entonces cuando se notó las mejillas húmedas, y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llorando. Se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga y volvió a besar a Pepper.

-Te quiero. ¿Te lo había dicho ya?

-Hoy no –respondió ella.

-Pues ya sí.

Volvió a mirar a su hija, cuyos deditos se movían mientras dormía. Un desastre como él había sido capaz de crear algo tan increíble, tan maravilloso como aquella criatura. Todas sus invenciones palidecían ante el milagro de la vida.

-¿Cuándo crees que será lo bastante mayor como para que le dé un paseo volando con la armadura?

-¡Tony! –Exclamó Pepper.

Él volvió a besar a su chica en la coronilla, y a continuación invitó a la comadrona y a la enfermera a que se bebiesen una copa de champán en la sala de espera a la salud de su bebé, de su pequeña nueva Stark.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado u os ha parecido basura? ¡No olvidéis opinar! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
